noreplyfandomcom-20200223-history
Music
All the music used in Hatventures is originally composed by the Hat Films trio. All songs and tracks are put on Bandcamp for free streaming or pay-what-you-want download purchase. Almost all of Hat Films music is composed by Chris Trott, the rest being made by Ross Hornby, Alex Smith took lead vocals for their single of "Such a Filthy Day". Albums * Hatventures Vol.1 Filfy' Tunes http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/album/hatventures-vol-1-filfy-tunes Bandcamp * Holiday Bundle http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/album/holiday-bundle Bandcamp * Hatventures - From Ashes http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/album/hatventures-from-ashes Bandcamp * Hat Films Presents: The Trailers Vol. 1 [Bandcamp Songs Filfy' Animals - Volume 1 #Main Theme #Geoff's Theme #Geoff's Love Song #Jazz Claws #Geoff's Extended Theme #Ghaststyle Hatventures Vol.1 Filfy' Tunes #1.8 Trailer #1.7 Trailer #Buildn' a Filth Bridge #Walrus Vision Week #Skylands Theme #40K Subs TImelapse #1K Subs Timelapse #Slumber Shrine #Marshmallow Keep #Valentine Timelapse #Skylands Dungeon Reveal #Milking in the air #Epic Montage #Sad Montage #Alsmiffy Statue #Djh3max Statue #Trottimus Statue #Forsaken Lands Theme #Trottimus Zelda Beatbox #Server War Battle #Hat Chat Theme Hat Films Presents: The Trailers Vol. 1 #Minecraft Beta 1.6 Trailer #Minecraft Beta 1.6 Trailer - Epic Montage #Minecraft Beta 1.7 Trailer #Minecraft Beta 1.7 Trailer - Christmas Edition #Minecraft Beta 1.8 Trailer #Minecraft Pocket Edition Trailer #Minecraft on Xbox - It's Here Trailer #Minecraft 1.1 Trailer & Filfy Animals Theme #Minecraft 1.2 Trailer #Minecraft on Xbox - 1.8.2 Trailer #Minecraft 1.4 Trailer #Minecon 2012 Opening Medley #Hatventures Origins Trailer Hatventures - From Ashes #From Ashes Intro #Ambience #Tense Journey #Battle Holiday Bundle #1.7 Trailer - Christmas Edition #Xmas Pixel #Reindeer's been Naughty #Aztec Timelapse #Minecraft PE Android Trailer #Minecraft XBLA Trailer Music Singles * Chinchilla http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/chinchilla Bandcamp * Evasion http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/evasion Bandcamp * Filfy Animals - Festive Filf http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/filfy-animals-festive-filf Bandcamp * Filfy Mods - Pixelmon EP http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/album/filfy-mods-pixelmon-ep Bandcamp * Filfy Mods - Pure Incineration http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/releases Bandcamp * Minecraft on Xbox - TU9 Trailer http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/minecraft-on-xbox-tu9-trailer Bandcamp * Pixel Dust http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/pixel-dust Bandcamp * Sad Sheep http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/sad-sheep Bandcamp * Skylands Finale Montage http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/skylands-montage Bandcamp * Such a Filthy Day http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/releases Bandcamp * Witch Hunt EP Day http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/album/witch-hunt-ep Bandcamp * Sweet Dreams - Dirty Dub Mix http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/sweet-dreams-dirty-dub-mix Bandcamp * Marvel Minecraft Trailer http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/releases Bandcamp * The Onesie Anthem http://hatfilms.bandcamp.com/track/the-onesie-anthem Bandcamp The Next Dimension In a featurette titled Music: The Next Dimension, Hat Films takes us inside their creative journey while recording the "Festive Filf" track for the Filfy Animals series. In this short documentary the sirs demonstrate just how revolutionary they are with glasses that can see the future of music, a producer addicted to baby powder, and layering headphones. It's a moving story of Alex Smith, the layer of fresh beats, T-Rizzle (a.k.a. Chris Trott and Ross Hornby the Violin Violater in their attempt to define music for a new generation. An inspiring quote from the video stated: "I stopped listening to other artists, once I discovered myself." Some truly deep words. The journey of discovery and creation ends on a hopeful note as T-Rizzle is left to work his magic on a tangle of vocal and instrumental tracks, but he is confident as another quote is superimposed over him dancing stating: "I am a f**ing musical unicorn." Category:Hat Films Wiki port